Gnome child/dialogue
Green with hat Conversation 1 *'Player:' Hello. *'Gnome child:' I have a riddle for you. *'Player:' OK. *'Gnome child:' A tree which is planted on Monday and doubles in size each day is fully grown on the following Sunday. On what day is it half grown? **'Player:' Wednesday ***'Gnome child:' Saturday. You big folk really aren't the quickest! **'Player:' Thursday ***'Gnome child:' Saturday. You big folk really aren't the quickest! **'Player:' Friday ***'Gnome child:' Saturday. You big folk really aren't the quickest! **'Player:' Saturday ***'Gnome child:' Correct. You can go now. **'Player:' I don't know. ***'Gnome child:' Saturday. You big folk really aren't the quickest! Conversation 2 *'Player:' Hello. *'Gnome child:' To be or not to be. *'Player:' Hey I know that. Where's it from? *'Gnome child:' Existentialism for insects. Conversation 3 *'Player:' Hello. *'Gnome child:' My mum says: A friendly look, a kindly smile one good act, and life's worthwhile! *'Player:' Sweet. Conversation 4 *'Player:' Hello. *'Gnome child:' I wrote a few children's books. *'Player:' Really. *'Gnome child:' Yep... but not on purpose! Conversation 5 *'Player:' Hello. *'Gnome child:' The human mind is a tremendous thing. Conversation 6 *'Player:' Hello. *'Gnome child:' Bla bla bla! *'Player:' What? *'Gnome child:' Bla bla bla! *Rude little gnome! Conversation 7 *'Player:' Hello. *'Gnome child:' Real generosity is doing something nice for someone who will never find it out. *'Player:' Thanks for the quote. Conversation 8 *'Player:' Hello. *'Gnome child:' Nice weather we're having today. *'Gnome child:' But then it doesn't tend to rain much around here. Conversation 9 *'Player:' Hello. *'Gnome child:' Hardy, ha ha! Hee, hee hee! *'Player:' Are you OK? *'Gnome child:' I'm a little tree gnome. That is me! *'Player:' I've heard better. Conversation 10 *'Player:' Hello. *'Gnome child:' I have a riddle for you. *'Player:' OK. *'Gnome child:' I am the beginning of eternity and the end of time and space. I am the beginning of every end and the end of every place. What am I? *'Player:' Err...? *'Player:' Erm...not sure...annoying. *'Gnome child:' I'm 'e'! Hee hee! Do you get it? Conversation 11 *'Player:' Hello. *'Gnome child:' I worship Guthix, the god of balance. *'Gnome child:' He really does have exceptional co-ordination. Conversation 12 *'Player:' Hello. *'Player:' Hello, are you alright? *'Gnome child:' Not really, I just saw a man with a wooden leg. *'Player:' So?! *'Gnome child:' He had a real foot! Conversation 13 *'Player:' Hello. *'Player:' What are you doing? *'Gnome child:' I'm making wine out of raisins. *'Player:' Why? *'Gnome child:' So I don't have to wait for it to age. *'Gnome child:' Hee hee! Blue Conversation 1 *'Player:' Hi. *'Gnome child:' She loves me! *'Player:' Really. *'Gnome child:' She does I tell you. She really loves me! Conversation 2 *'Player:' Hi. *'Gnome child:' Hello. *'Player:' Are you alright? *'Gnome child:' I just want something to happen! *'Player:' Like what? *'Gnome child:' Something, anything, I don't know what! Conversation 3 *'Player:' Hi. *'Gnome child:' A little inaccuracy sometimes saves tons of explanation! *'Player:' True. Conversation 4 *'Player:' Hi. *'Gnome child:' Hello. Why are you so tall? *'Player:' Um... I've always been this height. *'Gnome child:' Maybe you should eat more worms. Conversation 5 *'Player:' Hi. *'Gnome child:' Low. *'Player:' What? *'Gnome child:' When? *'Player:' Cheeky! *'Gnome child:' Hee hee! Conversation 6 *'Player:' Hi. *The gnome is praying. *'Gnome child:' Guthix's angels fly so high as to be beyond our sight but they are always looking down upon us. Conversation 7 *'Player:' Hi. *'Gnome child:' Hello, would you like a worm? *'Player:' Erm... OK. *The gnome gives you a worm *'Player:' Thanks. *'Gnome child:' In the gnome village those who are needy receive what they need, and those who are able give what they can. Conversation 8 *'Player:' Hi. *'Gnome child:' Dimensionality is a function of consciousness. *'Player:' What? *'Gnome child:' That's all you need to know. Conversation 9 *'Player:' Hi. *'Gnome child:' I've been thinking. *'Player:' OK. *'Gnome child:' Surely, if you're scared to die... *'Gnome child:' ...you're not living, right? *'Player:' Maybe! Conversation 10 *'Player:' Hi. *'Player:' How are you? *'Gnome child:' A warning traveller! The new world will rise from the underground! *'Player:' What do you mean, underground? *'Gnome child:' Just a warning! Conversation 11 *'Player:' Hi. *'Gnome child:' Some advice traveller. We can walk, run, row or fly but never lose sight of the reason for the journey or miss the chance to see a rainbow on the way. *'Player:' I like that. Conversation 12 *'Player:' Hi. *'Player:' You look happy. *'Gnome child:' I'm always at peace with myself. *'Player:' How do you manage that? *'Gnome child:' I know, therefore I am. Conversation 13 *'Player:' Hi. *The gnome appears to be singing. *'Gnome child:' Oh baby, oh my sweet. *'Player:' Are you talking to me? *'Gnome child:' No, I'm just singing. *'Gnome child:' I'm gonna sweep you off your feet. Green Conversation 1 *'Player:' Hi there. *'Gnome child:' Hey big man, watch where you're standing. *'Gnome child:' I wouldn't want to make a mess of your shoes. Conversation 2 *'Player:' Hi there. *'Gnome child:' Have you seen our big tree? *'Player:' Yes I have! *'Gnome child:' It's not small! Conversation 3 *'Player:' Hi there. *'Gnome child:' You are the contained centre of an O. *'Player:' Pardon? *'Gnome child:' While me, I'm much more. I am the pyramidic containment of an A. *'Player:' You're strange. Conversation 4 *'Player:' Hi there. *'Gnome child:' I'm trying to make a comeback! *'Player:' Really? *'Gnome child:' It's hard when you haven't been anywhere. Conversation 5 *'Player:' Hi there. *'Gnome child:' Aaaaarrggghh... humans! Run for your lives! *''The gnome backs away'' Conversation 6 *'Player:' Hi there. *'Gnome child:' Hello brave adventurer. A warrior like you should go a long way. *'Player:' Thanks. *'Gnome child:' The further, the better! Hee hee! Conversation 7 *'Player:' Hi there. *'Gnome child:' Es ataris eto meriz ip prit es gutus! *'Player:' Pardon? *'Gnome child:' Es ataris eto meriz ip prit es gutus! Conversation 8 *'Player:' Hi there. *'Gnome child:' Oh hello. *'Player:' How are you? *'Gnome child:' Not great, it's just... well... people just don't seem to take me seriously! Conversation 9 *'Player:' Hi there. *'Gnome child:' How are you? *'Player:' I'm fine thanks. Conversation 10 *'Player:' Hi there. *'Gnome child:' Why don't you make like a tree... *'Gnome child:' ...and leave! *'Player:' Funny! *'Gnome child:' Hee hee! Conversation 11 *'Player:' Hi there. *'Gnome child:' Top of the morning to you. *'Player:' Thanks. *'Gnome child:' And bottom of the afternoon. Conversation 12 *'Player:' Hi there. *'Gnome child:' The only thing that is constant... *'Gnome child:' ...is change!